Space Of Time
by dyn-amity
Summary: KOOKV FF right here ... Jungkook Jeon & Taehyung Kim ... BL Science-Fiction? Romance Dia JungKook, pria yang duduk didepannya berasal dari tahun 2054. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu menginterupsi pembicaraan Jungkook. " Maaf JungKook ssi, tapi apa alasannya kau berbicara seperti ini kepadaku. Kita bahkan baru pertama bertemu, kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal ..."


Title : Space of Time

By : dyn_amity

Jeon JungKook & Kim TaeHyung

[KookV]

And Other

Rated : T

Genre(s) : Romace/Tragedy?/Science-Fiction?

Caution :

WARN! BL! BROMANCE! YAOI! BXB! TYPO! OOC

DON'T BE A PLAGIARISM ! || RnR Pleaseeu ...(wink)

DON'T JUDGE AUTHOR. OK!

.

.

;'Cause you are my time that I ever had';

.

100 % Mine

_dyn_

Seoul, 2017

Selembaran koran yang dibaca oleh TaeHyung menampilkan sebuah headline berisi tentang seorang manusia yang kini tengah menjelajah waktu. Cukup menarik pikir TaeHyung, lalu dia segera melipat setengah koran itu agar mudah dibacanya. Baru saja ia akan membaca paragraf pertama isi koran tersebut, dirinya dikagetkan dengan sebuah tepukan pelan disebelah pundaknya. Kim SeokJin - kakek TaeHyung duduk disebelahnya dengan tersenyum dan menanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh cucu kesayangannya tersebut. Pemuda berumur 23 tahun itu tersenyum lalu menjawab " Oh, Harabeoji. Aku sedang membaca koran." Lalu memperlihatkannya kearah SeokJin, meski hal itu akan sia – sia mengingat kejelian mata SeokJin menurun seiring bertambahnya usia. " Headlinenya cukup menarik harrabeoji!" ujar TaeHyung cukup antusias membuat SeokJin ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Jin terdiam sesaat " Memang headlinenya apa?" sambil tangan kirinya meraih kacamata disebelah nakas meja tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka. " Ini ..." koran itu dipindah tangankan kepada Seokjin oleh Taehyung " Harabeoji, masih bisa membacanya bukan." Lanjut si Kim sambil sedikit tertawa.

Jin mendelikkan mata tak suka lalu merampas koran tersebut dari genggaman TaeHyung " Kau pikir mataku sudah buta apa?" setelahnya tawa lepas TaeHyung menggema mengisi seisi rumah.

Mata SeokJin membulat dibalik kacamata bacanya. Terperangah tak percaya, saat obsidian kembarnya menangkap sosok yang disebut sebagai si penjelajah waktu. TaeHyung yang melihat hal itu langsung menatap heran kakeknya tersebut.

"Harrabeoji, kau kenapa?" Lalu menatap khawatir perubahan ekspresi SeokJin sambil mengguncang pelan tangannya. Bibir SeokJin bergetar dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut sekaligus heran. Dia kenal betul sosok yang ada difoto tersebut, bisa saja umurnya semakin bertambah tapi ingatannya masih kuat untuk mengenali sosok Jeon JungKook yang terpampang di sebelah isi paragraf koran tersebut.

.

.

Saat umur SeokJin genap berumur 30-an ia mengikuti Wajib militer, lalu bertemu dengan Jeon JungKook sama dengan sosok yang berada di koran tersebut. Mereka sama-sama mengikuti pendidikan kemiliteran itu. Tapi pernah suatu saat dia - JungKook ditanya oleh SeokJin berasal dari daerah mana si Jeon hanya diam tak menjawab. Beberapa waktu Jin bertanya tentang hal yang sama di waktu istirahat mereka, dan JungKook hanya menghela nafas dengan berujar santai " Nanti juga kau akan tahu. Bukan aku yang akan menjawabnya tapi waktu."

.

Taehyung menyadarkan Jin dari ketermenungannya, raut khawatir terpampang jelas di wajah tampan si Kim muda saat ini. Jin berusaha tersenyum. " Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja ..." jeda SeokJin menghela nafas sebentar, Taehyung langsung menimpalinya " Kenapa, Harabeoji?" Jin melanjutkan perkataannya " Aku heran, kenapa ada foto temanku JungKook di sini." Jari telunjuk SeokJin mengarah kepada foto JungKook di koran.

" Apa?" Taehyung hanya dapat melongo mendengar penuturan kakeknya itu. Entah kini si Kim percaya atau tidak akan pernyataan dari Jin, dia pun tak tahu.

.

.

_dyn_

London, 2002

" Taehyung~ie jaga dirimu baik-baik ya." Itu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Ayah dan Ibu Taehyung. Saat itu usianya masih 7 tahun, seharusnya dia masih lebih lama menikmati masa kanak-kanaknya, bersenda gurau dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi hal itu tak berlaku lagi untuk Kim Taehyung kecil. Sejak kejadian pemabajakan sebuah bank yang terjadi disekitar kota London. Sial, kata itu mungkin yang pas menggambarkan semua orang yang berada di bank itu termasuk juga kedua orang tua dan Taehyung yang berada disana.

Keadaan bergerumuh ramai dengan teriakan dari para pengunjung. Diselingi dengan berbagai peluru yang tak hentinya keluar dari pistol dan handgun para pembajak itu. Orang tua Taehyung yang pada saat kejadian sedang berada didepan teller langsung menoleh kearah Taehyung yang sedang duduk didekat pintu masuk bank. Dimana para pembajak itu masuk dengan tergesa menembak siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Ayah Taehyung segera berlari menuju anak semata wayangnya tersebut dengan langkah cepat namun sayang si pembajak dengan tak kalah cepat membidikan tembakannya kearah Appa Taaehyung.

" Appa!" Ibu Taehyung bersamaan berteriak histeris melihat suaminya terkapar bersimbah darah diseluruh tubuhnya. Taehyung yang saat itu tahu situasi apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang hanya dapat menyembunyikan diri di balik meja dan kursi, dia mengingat pesan ucapan kedua orang tuanya bila ada keadaan bahaya atau semacamnya dia harus secepatnya menyingkir atau setidaknya bersembunyi di tempat yang aman.

Obsidian kembar Taehyung yang sedari tadi merapat terpejam kini terbuka lebar menyaksikan bagaimana kini Ayahnya tengah terbaring lemah dengan keadaan banyak cairan merah berada di sekelilingnya. Degup jantung si Kim kini tambah berdetak tak karuan saat Ibunya melangkah mendekati jasad Ayahnya diiringi isakan tangis keluar dari mulutnya. Ekor mata Taehyung menangkap bagaimana si perompak tengah melihat laju Ibunya mendekat kearah mayat appa tersebut. Si perompak mengarahkan pistolnya dan tepat mengenai sasarannya yaitu Ibu Taehyung.

Taehyung kecil yang melihatnya hanya dapat menutup mulutnya takut, air mata tak berhenti keluar dari binar polosnya dan juga isakan tertahan dari mulut kecilnya itu. Bergumam lirih dengan suara tercekat " Eomma... Appa ... Hiksss..."

.

Sekitar satu jam, pembajakan itu berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh tim kepolisian. Suasana bank kini tampak berantakan dengan banyak jumlah korban jiwa yang bergelatakan diseluruh penjuru lantai gedung ini. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang selamat begitu juga dengan sosok kecil Taehyung masih setia duduk meringkuk dibawah meja. Trauma dengan beberapa jam yang lalu telinganya dimasuki oleh suara-suara berbagai jenis alat tembak yang saling beradu. Selama itu juga dia mendengar banyak suara pecahan kaca akibat tembakan, melihat banyaknya orang tak berdosa bergelimpangan didepan matanya.

Taehyung tersentak, mendapati ada salah seorang anggota kepolisian berada dihadapannya. Dia berbicara kepada Taehyung dalam bahasa Ibunya. " Kau tak apa?" Taehyung diam saja waktu itu hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. Saat anggota kepolisian itu membopong tubuh kecil Taehyung, dia bergumam kepada orang tersebut. "Kau orang korea?" tanya Taehyung dengan bahasa negaranya sembari menatap anggota kepolisian yang ada dihadapannya. Orang itu tertawa kecil " Kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Dia langsung meresponnya dengan bahasa korea juga. Taehyung paham, lalu mengalungkan kembali tangannya merengkuh tengkuk anggota kepolisian itu.

.

" Ileum-i mwo –eyo?" Taehyung bertanya kepada orang yang beberapa hari lalu menyelamatkannya dari pembajakan. Dia kini tengah duduk di kursi dengan memegang sebuah lolipop kesukaannya. Pria itu mengulas senyum tampan lalu mengusak halus surai Taehyung. " JungKook, Jeon JungKook." Taehyung hanya melirik sekilas dengan mulut yang bergumam 'Oh'. Jungkook tersenyum simpul, dirinya tahu bahwa saat ini keadaan psikis Taehyung mulai membaik." Dan kau? Namamu siapa?" Jungkook balik bertanya perihal nama anak tersebut, meski dia sudah tahu. "Uhh ..." si Kim terkejut " Ku kira kau sudah tahu namaku. Ternyata belum yah?" Polisi Jeon menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepalanya.

Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri menghadap didepan Jungkook. Kepala Taehyung ia anggukan sedikit dan berbicara dengan lantang menyerukan namanya. "Annyeong haseyo, Kim Taehyung imnida." Berakhir dengan keduanya saling melemparkan senyum satu sama lain.

.

Ternyata itu adalah senyum terakhir yang diberikan Taehyung kepada Jungkook sebelum dia kembali ke Korea. Dia dijemput oleh kakeknya langsung, Taehyung sempat mengulur-ulur waktu hanya untuk bertemu dan menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Jungkook yang selama beberapa hari ini selalu menjaganya. Namun sosok yang begitu ditunggu Taehyung tak jua menampakkan dirinya. Tapi akhirnya dia menyerah dan memutuskan pulang setelah kakeknya menyakinkan bahwa mungkin kini orang yang ditunggunya sedang ada tugas khusus jadi tidak sempat menyambanginya lagi.

" Benarkah seperti itu?"

"atau kau menghilang ... ditelan waktu?"

.

.

_dyn_

Seoul, 2017

Kaki panjang Taehyung kini tengah menyusuri jalan setapak yang diapit oleh gedung tinggi disebelah kiri dan kanannya, ini adalah jalur alternative tercepat yang dapat ditempuh sampai kerumahnya. Ditengah perjalanannya, dia berhenti sebentar merasakan getar yang berasal dari ponselnya pada saku kemejanya. Taehyung melihat ada satu voice mail masuk dari harrabeojinya. Telunjuknya menekan tombol untuk mendengarkan pesan suara dari kakeknya tapi suara bising dari rumah yang ada disisi sebelah kanan Taehyung berdiri mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendengarkan isi pesan suara dari kakeknya. Bunyi gemuruh suara mesin didalam rumah bergaya klasik itu semakin keras merasuki gentang telinga si Kim saat ia mendekat. Penasaran apa yang terjadi didalam rumah itu, Taehyung memberanikan mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut untuk sekedar bertanya perihal apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pemilik rumah lalu beranjak pergi setelahnya.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya bel rumah tersebut dibunyikan oleh Taehyung. Jujur saja jari tangan si Kim ini sudah mulai pegal, tapi rasa penasarannya terlampau besar mengalahkan rasa lelah yang menderanya selepas pulang bekerja tadi. Mungkin bel pintu rumah ini tak berfungsi lagi makanya penghuninya tak tahu, pikir Taehyung lalu dia mencoba untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dengan cara menggedor pintu rumah yang mulai bobrok itu, tak peduli jika nantinya si pemilik rumah akan meminta diganti pintu rumahnya.

Tangan terkepal Taehyung ia udarakan keatas hendak mengetuknya dengan keras. Belum sempat ia menggedor pintu rumah itu sudah terbuka, membuat Taehyung terhuyung kedepan dada pemilik rumah itu. Si Kim tertegun mendapati wajah pria itu sangat dekat dengannya. Nafas Taehyung terasa tercekat saat dirinya melihat ulasan bibir dari pria dihadapannya. Debaran jantungnya terasa bergejolak, dan juga kini mungkin kedua pipinya merah akibat ulahnya tadi.

"Uhh, ma-af." Kata Taehyung sembari menjauhkan diri dari pria jangkung didepannya. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Merasa kikuk dengan sendirinya, mendapat reaksi dari pria bersetelan montir tersebut. Sebut saja Taehyung merasa dirinya tengah dipandangi dari bawah sampai keatas oleh orang tersebut.

Hening mengudara sesaat, saat kedua saling terdiam tak berniat bicara perkara hal ini. Sampai akhirnya pemuda jangkung itu buka suara." Taehyung, Kim Taehyung?"

.

.

_dyn_

Otak Taehyung masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang tadi saja dikatakan pria bermarga Jeon tersebut. Antara percaya atau tidak, dia hanya bisa menganga mendengar celotehan yang menurutnya tak masuk akal.

Dia JungKook, pria yang duduk didepannya berasal dari tahun 2054.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu menginterupsi pembicaraan Jungkook. " Maaf JungKook~ssi, tapi apa alasannya kau berbicara seperti ini kepadaku. Kita bahkan baru pertama bertemu, kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal dipertemuan awal kita?" ujar Taehyung kepada Jungkook sambil menatapnya bingung. " eh.." Jungkook tertegun mendengar penuturan dari Taehyung. " Apa maksudmu Taehyung, ini kedua kalinya kita bertemu." tutur si Jeon meyakinkan. " Kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya Jungkook obsidian matanya menatap kearah si Kim.

Taehyung terdiam, tak bisa menjawab atas segala pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda Jeon tersebut. Dia sangat terkejut mendengar bahwa ini kedua kalinya mereka bertemu. Kapan kali pertama mereka bertemu? Kebingungan Taehyung tersendat dipermasalahan itu.

.

Dering ponsel Taehyung berbunyi, menampilkan panggilan dari Kakeknya. Dia menatap kearah JungKook."Dari kakekmu? SeokJin?" mata si Kim kini membelalak tak percaya dengan tangan membekap mulutnya sendiri."Dari mana kau bisa tahu, JungKook~ssi?" Taehyung bertanya tapi direspon cepat oleh si Jeon dengan kekehan kecil."Kau akan percaya, jika aku katakan bahwa aku pernah bertemu dengan kakekmu sebelumnya" telak pernyataan Jungkook membuat seorang Kim bingung dan juga kaget.

.

Sedikit demi sedikit Taehyung mulai paham dan percaya akan perkara yang di jelaskan oleh Jungkook. Bahwa benar dia adalah orang yang berada dalam koran yang beberapa waktu lalu Taehyung dan kakeknya baca. Ditambah lagi diperkuatnya bukti bahwa si Jeon ini memang benar adalah seorang penjelajah waktu dengan adanya kotak telepon misterius seperti pada film Bill and Ted's Excelent yang disembunyikan diruang kerja miliknya.

"Jadi kau menggunakan benda ini untuk melintasi waktu." Jari telunjuk Taehyung ia arahkan pada kotak telepon tersebut yang berada didepannya. Jungkook langsung menanggapinya cepat "Iya.". Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bersuara lagi.

" Lalu untuk apa kau kesini? Uhh maksudnya, apakah kau ada misi atau semacamnya untuk datang kesini?" sontak yang menerima pertanyaan menoleh kearah Taehyung.

Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada " Memang, tapi aku sedang tak ada misi. Aku kesini hanya ingin ..." jeda Jungkook sesaat "... menemui mu. Akhir kalimat Jungkook tervokal dengan suara rendah jadi tak didengar oleh Taehyung. Kini si Kim tengah memfokuskan retinya terhadap kendaraan waktu Jungkook. "Oh, kupikir kau menggunakan lubang cacing atau alat yang lainnya sebagai perantara kau masuk ke tahun sekarang ternyata tidak ya?" Jungkook hanya memandangi Taehyung yang tengah membelakanginya tanpa sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya.

.

" Uhh, Jungkook~ssi ..." suara Taehyung terpotong oleh Jungkook yang menyela pembicaraanya. " Pangil saja Jungkook" ujaran tegas dari si Jeon membuat Taehyung gugup. "Oh, baiklah Jungkook, kurasa aku harus pulang. Kakekku sudah menunggu, ja..di ..." kalimat Taehyung tergugu melihat bagaimana ekspresi dan tatapan Jungkook mengarah kepadanya. Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berujar " Kalau begitu aku antar sampai depan ya?" Taehyung mendongak terkejut atas ujaran pemuda Jeon tersebut." Tidak usah Jungkook, aku sendiri saja. Lagi pula rumahku dekat dari sini, tenang saja." Tolak Taehyung sesopan mungkin.

"Tidak, kau harus menerima tawaranku. Kau tahu Taehyung, nanti dimasa depan di seluruh dunia kalau kau tak menerima ajakan atau semacamnya kau akan dihukum oleh negara. Tak peduli jika itu perintah baik atau buruk sekalipun. Bahkan jika ada yang memintamu untuk membunuh seseorang kau harus menerimanya, jika tidak kau akan diasingkan oleh pemerintah." Ujaran Jungkook membuat Taehyung tercengang mendengarnya. Tak habis pikir bahwa nanti di masa depan akan ada sebuah peraturan tak tertulis seperti itu."Ok, baiklah." Taehyung melangkah mengekori Jungkook yang berada memimpin jalan.

.

Disepanjang perjalanan Taehyung aktif bertanya perihal gambaran di masa depan kepada Jungkook. Berujar ria seperti 'Oh seperti itu' atau 'Wah, daebak!' sebagai tanggapan akan hal yang luar biasa dituturkan oleh Si Jeon.

.

"Terima Kasih telah mengantarku, Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung kepada Junngkook. Si Jeon hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawabannya. Taehyung mengerti lalu dia berujar kembali "Kalau begitu, aku duluan." Sambil melambai pelan kearah Jungkook dan membalikan badan dan melajukan diri perlahan.

Jungkook masih ditempat sama, dia terus menatap kearah melangkah Taehyung. Menatap lamat-lamat punggung Si Kim yang perlahan menghilang dibalik persimpangan jalan. Dia mendengus pelan atas rasa pengecutnya yang tidak bisa mengatakan secara gambalang kepada taehyung bahwa dia kesini untuk menemuinya. Iya, dia Jeon Jungkook yang merindu akan sosok Kim Taehyung.

.

.

_dyn_

Jungkook tahu tak seharusnya dia berada disini tanpa ada tujuan dan misi tertentu. Sebelum dia berangkat kesini dia harus bersikukuh dengan ketua di forum yang ia ikuti. Berdalih bahwa ia harus kembali ke tahun sekarang karena ada yang salah dan harus di perbaiki. Pada saat itu Jimin – si ketua forum, mengetahui gelagat aneh Jungkook. Sepengetahuan Jimin, si Jeon tak pernah melakukan kesalahan pada setiap tugas dan misinya selama ini.

"Bilang saja kau ingin menemui kekasihmu, benarkan?" tuduh Jimin dan berhasil membuat Jungkook menghentikan bujukannya kepada si Park. Jungkook terdiam sebentar "Tidak ... hanya saja ..." otak si Jeon berputar dua kali untuk menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menyangkal tuduhan atas dirinya."Sudah kuduga. Aku tidak mengijinkan."ujaran dari Jimin membuat Si Jeon menyengir lebar setelahnya.

"Oh ayolah Jim, kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau takut kalau aku nanti sepertimu." Jimin mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti sebagai respon ujaran Si Jeon."Apa maksudmu, Kook?" si Park bertanya dan Jungkook tergelak sedikit mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Ku dengar dari Namjoon kau pernah mengunjungi seseorang sewaktu kau menjalani misi. Kau bertemu dengannya dan menyatakan perasaanmu kepada pria cantik tapi galak. Siapa namanya ... YoonGi, Min Yoongi. Tapi sayang kau ditolak, apa benar Jim?" "sialan kau Jungkook, dan awas saja kau Namjoon." rutuk Jimin dalam hati.

Si Park hanya diam tak bergeming, Jungkook tersenyum menang akan hal itu." Jadi benar ya kau ditolak oleh si Yoongi itu? Ah iya aku harus menghubungi Hoseok, kurasa dia belum tahu soal ini." sergap Jungkook sembari mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya berniat menghubungi Hoseok si penyebar gosip di forum. Tangan sigap Jimin berhasil merebut ponsel Jungkook dan segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Hei Kook, kau niat sekali sih membuat reputasi ku turun. Baiklah, seberapa lama kau akan pergi?" tanya Jimin akhirnya mengijinkan Jungkook pergi.

"Aku tak tahu, mungkin sampai aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

.

.

Mungkin sudah waktunya Jungkook untuk kembali kemasa depan sekarang. Meski dalam hatinya dia masih ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung. Tapi saat masa itu datang dia tak memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Seperti kemarin saat dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan pemuda Kim tersebut dirinya malah memilih bungkam seribu bahasa. Kata-kata yang dia persiapkan untuk dilontarkan kepada Taehyung kini macet di ujung pangkal tenggorokannya.

.

Taehyung kini tengah berlari bergegas menuju rumah Jungkook. Pacu jantung bertambah seiring desah nafas yang dikeluarkan setiap ia menambah laju kecepatannya. Seiring dengan buliran bening menetes satu persatu menyusuri pipinya. Langkah kaki Taehyung melambat saat dia sudah sampai tujuannya, tangan menggapai knop pintu rumah Jungkook dan berhasil dia buka. Pandangan Taehyung mengedar melihat seisi ruangan, berharap retina matanya menemukan sosok si Jeon namun nihil dia tidak ada.

"Jungkook, kau dimana?" lirih Taehyung disela isakan kecilnya. Langkah si Kim kini menapaki sebuah ruangan kerja milik Jungkook."Jungkook" pintu knop terbuka menampilkan sosok Jeon yang kini tengah menatap Taehyung bingung."Taehyung? Kau kenapa? Kau menangis" tanya Jungkook dengan nada khawatir. Taehyung langsung menghamburkan diri kepelukan Jungkook, merapatkan diri mendekap erat pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Dengan air mata yang kini mengalir deras di kedua bola matanya.

" Maafkan aku Jungkook."

.

Hati Jungkook menghangat setelah dia mendengar bagaimana Taehyung sudah mengingat siapa dia. Senyumnya tak lepas dari bagaimana cara Taehyung menjelaskan bagaimana dia mengingat semuanya. Taehyung berterima kasih kepada kakeknya karena berkatnya dia akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan Jungkook lagi.

"Kau tahu, saat aku akan pulang ke korea, aku menunggumu untuk salam yang terakhir kalinya. Tapi kau tidak ada? Kemana kau pergi saat itu?" tanya Taehyung dengan sedikit kesal. Jungkook mengusak pelan surai lembut Taehyung dengan tangannya."Maaf , saat itu aku ada tugas, jadi aku tak bisa menemuimu. Dan juga ..." kalimat Jungkook terhenti sebentar. Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook penuh tanya."Apa?" tanya Taehyung gusar melihat perubahan air muka Jungkook.

"... maaf kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Aku senang akhirnya dapat melihat mu lagi. Aku sangat ... senang melihatmu Taehyung." Mata kedua anak adam tersebut mulai memanas dan berair. Mereka merapatkan lagi tubuhnya satu sama lain. Mengeratkan lagi pelukannya, seakan tak rela melepas orang yang sangat berarti bagi keduanya.

Jungkook sedikit memundurkan kepala berniat melihat wajah sembab Taehyung yang berlinang air Jeon memangkas jarak antara wajahnya dengan Taehyung. Menempatkan bibirnya diatas bibir kecil milik si Kim. Taehyung membulatkan mata atas tindakan yang dilakukan Jungkook. Bibir Jungkook masih menempel di bibir Taehyung, menyesapnya sebentar lalu menjilat kecil bibir bawah Taehyung kemudian melepaskannya.

"Taehyung ... Saranghae." Bisik Jungkook disisi telinga Taehyung.

Menjadi detik paling mengharukan untuk Taehyung saat itu. Melihat bagaimana Jungkook melangkah meninggalkannya menuju kotak telepon yang terbuka disertai dengan desingan suara mesin yang entah dari asalnya. Membuat Taehyung hanya bisa menahan sesegukan dari mulutnya dengan buku-buku jarinya yang kian memutih. Langkah mantap si Jeon sangat mulus memasuki alat jelajahnya tesebut. Setelah masuk dia menutupnya dan menghadap kearah berdirinya Taehyung yang terhalang oleh lapisan kaca.

Tangan Taehyung terulur menyentuh alat tersebut. Berimaji bahwa kini ia sedang menapakkan tangannya di pipi Jungkook dengan air mata yang tak hentinya mengalir deras.

Mesin waktu Jungkook mulai menyala dan mengeluarkan suara amat bising memekakan telinga. Taehyung beringsut mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang dengan onix mata tak lepas dari Jungkook. Alat jelajah si Jeon mulai bergetar tak beraturan dengan Jungkook yang didalamnya mulai memainkan alat yang ada didalam mencoba menstabilkannya.

Selang beberapa menit, suara alat itu mulai berangsur reda. Mesin waktu Jungkook kini mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan membuat Taehyung harus memejamkan matanya. Saat dirasa cahaya itu sudah tidak ada Taehyung buru – buru membuka lagi matanya. Namun sekarang alat penjelajah itu hilang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok Jeon Jungkook.

"Nado Saranghae, Jeon Jungkook" – Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

KKEUT ...

06'27'2017

_dyn_

AN Time:

Fiuhhh ,, akhirnya selesai juga nih.

Ichaa ini FF pesenan elu, Ya Allah gue gabut taou gak bikin KOOKV kek gini. Harus muter ekstra nih otak buntu gue buat ngebikin se-romance mungkin, ehh tapi gue pikir ini gagal romance cuyy malah jadi sad end ginikan?...

tapi BTW chaa elu suka nggak nih ffnya?. Gue udah berusaha buat bikin semenarik mungkin buat bikin lu terhibur dengan FF gue yang low mutu ini,, heee

yaudah deh, segitu dulu curhatan gue dibalik proses pembuatan nih ff yg makan waktu seminggu lebih, nanti kalo diterus akan lebih panjang dari ffnya. See you next time, bebe /wink/

PS1: gue pikir nih ending agak maksain banget dan gak kerasa feelnya iya gak sih? Mohon untuk yang satu itu kritik dan saran yang membangun ya./wink/

ngomong2 gue mau tahu donk tulisan kalian di kotak review about this Fanfic, yuhhuuu ^-^

untuk typo dan salah2 kata tolong dimaafkan yaa

Last But Not Least

Review Juseyoooo

©dyn_amity


End file.
